Present
by iBroken
Summary: SasuNaru When Naruto leaves his house at night, after being warned that vampires lurk at the time, he learns an important lesson he'll never forget. Well, not that the vampire he meets will allow him to.


**Present**

**By: **Depressionist-Obsessionist

**--**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Dark

**Anime: **Naruto

**Main Pairing:** SasuNaru

**OneSided Pairings: **SakuNaru

**Main Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura

**Dedicated to: **…

--

**Warnings: **Yaoi, some Sakura-bashing, Vampire! Sasuke

**Summary:** [SasuNaru] The dark night is filled with vampires and all. But Naruto, the moron that probably couldn't tell if someone wanted to kill him, ventures out anyways, meeting a vampire.

**Disclaimer: ** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

**Inspired By: **.. Dunno? .-.

**--**

There was a chill in the air around the time Naruto decided to go to the small Sweet 16 party his girlfriend Sakura was hosting. It was at night, but as always, the parents requested they arrive when it was bright out. Seriously, how many kids ran into a vampire? Very few people ever saw one, let alone got bit. Even if they were evil creatures of the night, it isn't as if there are too many of them. Straightening his white collared shirt, he fixed his suit he had chosen for the occasion and smiled at the dark skies.

Of course he wasn't scared. There was some rumor that his friend Neji was a vampire, which wasn't true. He just liked to dress all dark and gothic. Once more, the wind blew onto his tanned skin. Beautiful; that was how this world felt to him. He was reminded of how he and Sakura met. She was crying over this one guy named Sasuke who she liked but got rejected by, and he got her to love him by being comforting. Now, he knew she loved him, but she seemed a bit superficial. The moment a student mentioned a vampire, she asked who it was.

His phone rang, briefly. Lifting it to his ear, he listened closely. "Naruto! Where are you? It's getting so late!" Sakura's voice exclaimed. He smiled at his sweet angel's voice. "I'm just leaving home. You know me, I get late," he said. He heard her gasp. "But the vampires! They're probably out there, and they might get you!" Sakura exclaimed. After sighing, Naruto ran a hand through his hair. Again with the crappy stuff those people were saying about vampires. How likely was it that he would meet a vampire? "I'll be fine, Sakura. I just need to get to your house, and I promise it'll be in one piece," he said.

With that, he closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He began walking down the front steps, recalling his Iruka dad's words of advice. _"Don't forget your pants!" _Checking if his pants were there, he smiled and continued walking forward. He looked dashing now that he had removed his goggles. Another step, and suddenly, he felt some air behind him. Ignoring it, taking it as the chilly winds during this time of year, he continued to walk ahead. Just lovely, he was getting later by the minute.

The sudden action of warm breath on his skin made him freeze. Right by his neck, making him shudder in anticipation. Who was getting so close to him? He felt his hand shudder, as a hand wrapped itself around his. He felt the warmth, but he shuddered. What was going on? "I don't get to see many humans out this late," a deep voice breathed. Feeling the breathing again, he tried to pull away. But the person held him tightly, against what he assumed to be a chest, a hard, masculine chest.

This was either one hell of a flat chested girl, or a man. Judging from the voice it was a man. "If you have any common sense, you'd have gone out earlier. You never know what might be lurking out here," the voice continued. With a snarl, Naruto used his famed anger and slammed his elbow into the persons gut. Pulling back when they went to gasp for air, he stood his ground. He may look small and girly sometimes, but Naruto managed to look manly most of the time. Of course, his bottled up anger sometimes leaked, making him a deadly force.

"Quite the strong one, aren't you? I barely catch anyone who tries to fight me," his voice sneered. With a snarl, Naruto raised a fist. His bottled up anger was leaking. This asshole must think it's funny to annoy random people. He was in for a shock if he thought he could bug Naruto. A fight was just another thing Naruto enjoyed. "You think you're so tough, teme! You're dealing with Uzumaki Naruto, and I won't let anyone get in my way!" he shouted. Without warning, he jumped forward, aiming for their jaw. But he felt them grasp his wrist, pulling him forward. His motive crashed when he realized that their skin was deadly pale. _Vampires have really pale skin, is he? _Shaking it off, he tried to knee them. That failed because they were quicker, and without warning, he found himself shoved onto the side of the path, pressed against a tree.

Again, warm breath was against his tanned neck. "I take it back, no one I've caught has been half as feisty as you," he whispered. This time, Naruto felt his teeth graze his neck. No blood was drawn; just the action of his teeth was made. But there was more, much more. He felt how sharp they were, not like normal teeth. _Normal fangs aren't that sharp. I should know, Kiba bit me on the hand when I tried to slip hot sauce into his miso._

Once more, he put it away as abnormality, _not_ a vampire. "Tell me, Naruto, what are you doing out so late?" the voice asked. With a snort, he stood still. Part of him knew this wasn't a vampire, but another part of him doubted himself. It believed it was a vampire that was currently holding him up against a tree, and because of that, he stood still, scared to death. "I see you're afraid, scared I might hurt you, perhaps," the voice inquired. But with a shake of his head, he tried to look away. He couldn't see their face, but he was scared as hell.

"You're not a vampire. So I-I'm not scared, teme. You're just another asshole who thinks he can scare me because I look short."

The voice chuckled, and this time, he felt the teeth push lightly. No blood drawn, but his body shook. "I'm not a vampire? Please, who else could be trying to bite your neck? You're such a dobe," the voice laughed. Naruto's eyes widened. _H-he says he's a vampire. Holy shit, I ran into a vampire. _Thoughts of spending Sakura's birthday with her were washed away. He was dealing with the undead. He was in so much trouble.

"I like it, there's something more about you, more than just another meal of mine," he said. He felt a hand travel down to his waist, where his dress pants clung to him tightly. "S-stop it, teme! I-I don't wanna be a vampire, I like being human!" he shouted. For a moment, the vampire stopped mid-word. Obviously, he was thinking. Assuming he was a he and not a she. "I'm afraid, you don't have a say in this. You see, once I take a liking to something, I take it. You should have stayed home tonight," the vampire spoke.

It pulled down his pants, and for a moment, Naruto wanted to scream. But like a bolt, a pair of lips pressed into his, he could feel teeth pressing into his, and God, he could taste blood. _Human _blood. His scream was muffled as the vampire's tongue slipped into his mouth, touching things that even Sakura had yet to touch. And by god, he could feel a hand travel down his body, to his boxers.

Gasping for air, he tried to pull back, but the other followed, slipping kisses down his cheek, his jawline. He licked away at his ear, earning one of Naruto's submissive moans. Naruto felt so dominated, but oh-so pleasured. It felt wrong, and all he wanted to do was get away. But the vampire was so strong, and if he did anything wrong, it might kill him.

He felt his boxers pool at his feet. It was now or never, he could run and make it away, or he could be vampire meat. Be eaten alive, or be kept as bait for other food, more humans. But suddenly, he felt that had wrap around his member. He gasped, his blue eyes widening. "I really like you, Naruto. I like the way you react to my touches, and I want you to only look at me that way," he whispered.

Naruto gasped when he felt another hand poke into his anus. Of course, this was his first time even being touched. He felt the breath on his neck again, the teeth on his neck too.

"You should know what I plan to do. But it isn't a bad thing, no. Don't listen to those humans, my love. We have our own special thoughts, and I plan to make you a part of those thoughts," the vampire whispered. He felt the teeth sink into his neck, and he felt them sucking his blood. He cried out when he felt the pain, and he also felt the finger poke around, touching that place in him he didn't know existed. He felt his body bend to his will, and he knew he was being so submissive compared to how he normally was.

He felt his body lose strength, as his blood was drained. No more could he look straight at someone. His whole world spun, as he was flipped around. He felt a clothed erection press into him from behind. His emotions were spinning like crazy. He had been bit, he was a vampire now. But god, a vampire was raping him. And it felt so good. How could he not know his body demanded that sort of attention? Sakura was but a small part of his mind, all he could think of was the vampire and what was happening to him.

He felt the vampire unzip his pants, and he gasped as his body was intruded. The feeling was so unbelievably painful. He felt the vampire lick the bite mark on his neck, a smirk on its face. "You look beautiful," he whispered. Whimpering, Naruto shamefully pushed back. He was so needy. Why was he letting this happen? But the vampire thrust, and thrust.

Moments passed, but to Naruto, it felt as if he was losing consciousness. As he was slammed into the tree, he began to lose consciousness. Soon, it was turning black, and his world became nothing.

--

Sakura gasped as Naruto walked into her house, his clothes messed up, his hair clearly messed with, but more so, there was a big, fat vampire bite mark on his neck. He had been bit by a vampire.

"Y-you're a.. y-you're a—" she began. Giving her a stupid grin, Naruto almost fell. But he was caught by Neji, who couldn't help but give him a strange look. "What happened to you, Naruto-kun?" he asked. With another dazed smile, Naruto fell to the ground. He looked drunk, and he was glowing. Sakura bit her lip at his condition.

--

The next day, Naruto left home quickly. For some reason, there were no signs of being a vampire on him. He didn't understand why he hadn't turned deathly pale, or even gotten fangs. In fact, it seemed like he was still the same as before. He healed extra quick because his real family, or his father's side of the family, came from a long line of humans, not a single generation of vampires. That was why he was perfectly okay. But strangely enough he didn't feel at all scared or worried. Like his real father had protected him from turning into a vicious blood drinking monster.

Walking into the hallway, he caught Sakura's worried gaze. She was wearing a light pink dress, and her eyes softened. She ran to him, and he smiled at her. She did notice his lack of vampire teeth, though the mark still stayed there. "Y-you aren't a vampire? Oh my god, Naruto, I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head to his chest. But Naruto remembered the vampire, and how he said he was his love. Ignoring it, he hugged her back, tightly.

Life was good. It was getting better, in fact.

"Hn'n. Dobe."

He pulled back at the familiar voice. It was the vampire's voice! _H-he called me a dobe, like the vampire. Oh gods, he's here too?! _But he saw Sakura's shocked face. Her emerald eyes were watery in moments. Naruto turned to face the person, and as he expected, he saw pale skin, and he saw dark eyes. He even saw the well concealed fangs. He immediately saw a smirk on the teme's face. It was the same vampire.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, y-you know N-Naruto?" Sakura stuttered. Naruto remembered the name as the guy Sakura once liked. _Hold on, the guy that rejected Sakura, was having that with me while stating he loved me. _But Sasuke, without even giving a care, grabbed Naruto's wrist. Clearly, something was wrong with him, or maybe Naruto was just hallucinating. "Uzumaki and I have business," Sasuke said, calmly. "He regretted to tell you yesterday, he doesn't have feelings for you, in the slightest bit. He got over you the moment he met a certain biter."

Naruto panicked as he saw Sakura's shocked face, and then all he could see was Sasuke's fangs. He was soon inside a bathroom stall, clearly being held down by Sasuke. The vampire really was Sasuke. "Yes, I'm the vampire," Sasuke said, answering his plain question. He felt a cold hand on his lower lip, tracing his cheek like he was something really special.

"I don't understand, why don't you turn into one of us? Why are you still a human?"

Naruto stared into Sasuke's deep black eyes. What did he mean? For a moment, Sasuke froze. "Uzumaki… the last Uzumaki married a Namikaze, and those Namikaze people were immune," Sasuke said. As if Naruto was some precious artifact, he ran his hand down his body, clutching his hip tightly. "I can bite you all I want, you're not immortal," Sasuke whispered.

Pulling back, Naruto glared. "I'm not sure what you mean, but I am not your toy! I'm a normal person, and normal people don't use each other as fuck buddies!" Naruto shouted, accusingly. With a lazy smirk, Sasuke grasped his shoulder. "Stupid, I told you before, I claim whatever I want. I claim you, you can't even think of backing off," he said. "Besides, I can't risk letting that girl have you."

Once more, Naruto remembered his dear girlfriend. But his thoughts were drowned out with Sasuke, once more, pulling him into another passionate kiss.

--


End file.
